


To Offset the Shakes

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Castiel-centric, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."





	To Offset the Shakes

It _hurts_.

He has experienced pain before. Pain that by human standards would be considered horrific, but this— It _hurts_. Somehow it hurts more than anything he's ever felt before, even though he knows that isn't actually true. Even though he knows that the amount of pain he is in right now is nothing compared to what Dean suffered in Hell or even the worst of the injuries that either of the brothers has ever suffered on Earth before.

But it _hurts_.

He can hear voices above him—talking about him—but he can make no sense of any of the words as the world fades in and out in blacks and greens and television static. How is it possible to feel this much pain?

A pill is pressed against his lips and then he can hear Dean above him: _"Swallow this, Cas, okay? It'll make the pain go away."_

He does, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fic meme with the prompt being "Crack, Castiel"


End file.
